


Lizaki vs. Żelki

by Croyance



Series: Lizaki [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsze spotkanie Sam i Gabriela nie było normalne, drugie z resztą też...<br/>Tekst pisany jako prezent dla Marley ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizaki vs. Żelki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



         W sklepie przy stacji paliw wieczory zwykle przebiegały podobnie. Jedynie kilkoro późnych klientów, czasem jeden lub dwóch pijanych facetów. Nic z czym nie można sobie poradzić. Jednak raz na jakiś czas zdarzała się odskocznia od tej rutyny. Tak też było tym razem.  
         Sam nie lubił robić późnych zakupów, jedynak czasem był do tego zmuszony, zwłaszcza po potwornych nadgodzinach w pracy. Nigdy nie sądził, że jego wymarzona praca, będzie aż tak uciążliwa. Może i nie wymieniłby jej na żadną inną, lecz mimo to dobrze było czasem ponarzekać.  
         Na szczęście jeden z całodobowych sklepików znajdował się w drodze do jego mieszkania. Wystarczyło wpaść na dziesięć minut, zamienić kilka słów z kasjerem, po czym szybko się ulotnić. To jednak nie był tego typu wieczór.  
         Pierwszą anomalią było nagłe uderzenie drzwi, po czym do sklepu wkroczył mężczyzna, rozglądając się niepewnie na wszystkie strony. Był średniego wzrostu, nie powinien się raczej niczym wyróżniać, jednak jego chaotyczne ruchy, przyciągały wzrok. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy aby na pewno trafiło się na w pełni zdrowego psychicznie osobnika. Brunet szybko skanuje zawartość półek, po czym kieruje się w dział słodyczy. To trochę uspokaja Sama, który w spokoju kontynuuje swoje zakupy. Niestety nie na długo.  
\- Gdzie są lizaki? - Pytanie roznosi się po całym pomieszczeniu, gdy nowo przybyły dopada lady.  
\- Niestety, nie ma już - mówi spokojnie nastolatek, który miał pecha mieć akurat zmianę.  
\- Jak to nie ma?! - Mężczyzna nie wierzy w to co usłyszał. - Ja chcę lizaki!  
\- No nie ma. Skończyły się. - Chłopak chyba nie wyczuł zagrożenia, więc Sam strategicznie zbliża się do rozmówców.  
\- Gdzie tu jest inny sklep? - warczy w końcu niezadowolony klient.  
\- Tuż obok. - Wskazuje na prawo od sklepu, jednak gdy brunet chce odejść, dodaje: - Ale już zamknięty. Jest późno.  
         Mężczyzna zatrzymuje się w pół kroku i spogląda z niedowierzaniem na durnego sprzedawcę. Widać w każdym jego ruchu, iż walczy ze sobą, by nie zrobić czegoś małolatowi. Sam w końcu decyduję się wkroczyć.  
\- Hej. Wszystko w porządku? - pyta niepewnie.  
\- Nie ma lizaków. - Nieznajomy skarży się, przybierając minę nadąsanego dziecko. To trochę dezorientuję Winchestera.  
\- Najwyraźniej się skończyły - mówi spokojnie, po czym proponuje: - Może weźmiesz coś innego?  
\- Po całym dniu słuchania cholernych skarg i zażaleń mam chyba prawo do jednego, przeklętego lizaka! - drze się, jakby miałoby to ukoić jego nerwy.  
\- Prawnik? - pyta zaciekawiony Sam.  
\- Lekarz.  
\- Spróbuj tego. - Mężczyzna wyjmuje żelki ze swojego koszyka. - Też są całkiem niezłe.  
\- Dzięki. - Nieznajomy przyjmuję niechętnie ofertę, kładąc opakowanie na ladzie. - Jak tylko zabiję swoją siostrę, to na pewno je zjem. Potrzebuje cukru.  
\- Jestem prawnikiem, jak coś to zawsze mogę pomóc. - Wyjmuje wizytówkę i podaje ją brunetowi. - Masz jakiś powód zabicia jej?  
\- Zjadła mój zapas lizaków z samochodu. W dodatku w domu też żaden nie został... Co do tego - wskazuje na wizytówkę - zawsze przyda się dobry prawnik. Samuel Winchester?  
\- Wystarczy Sam - sprostował, wyciągając rękę.  
\- Gabriel Novak. Lekarz w szpitalu Norton. Jak coś, to wiesz na kogo się powołać. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Dzięki. Może teraz skończmy lepiej zakupy.  
         Gabriel przytakuje, po czym płaci za swoje żelki. Kto by pomyślał, że ten dzień skończy się tak dobrze.  
         Gdy Sam w końcu zapłacił i wyszedł ze sklepu, nie spodziewał się, że na parkingu będzie jeszcze jakiś samochód, oprócz jego. Niepewnie idąc dalej, dobiegł go jednak dobrze znany mu głos.  
\- Jesteś potworem - powiedział Gabriel, którego zarys sylwetki widać było na miejscu kierowcy.  
\- Na serio nie było lizaków? Nie mów, że przerzucasz się na żelki. - Kpiący, dziewczęcy głos musiał należeć do siostry Novaka. - Wiesz, że ja je kocham, ale ty nigdy ich nie jadłeś.  
\- Zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz - zapewnił niechętnie brunet. - A wszystko przez ciebie smarku, to ty zjadłaś wszystkie moje lizaki - wypomniał jej.  
\- Powiedz, że chcesz mieć raczej "jakiś raz, bo na pewno nie pierwszy" z tym wielkoludem, z którym rozmawiałeś - zaśmiała się, powodując tym samym warknięcie ze strony brata. - No co? Widziałam wszystko przez szybę.  
\- Lepiej się zamknij i jedźmy. Bo jeszcze zabije cię na miejscu - zagroził, po czym włączył silnik.  
         Winchester przyglądał się odjeżdżającemu samochodowi, uśmiechając się lekko. Gdy tylko zniknęli za zakrętem, mężczyzna roześmiał się i zaczął kierować w stronę własnego auta. Wieczór okazał się jednak o wiele bardziej zabawny niż się tego spodziewał.   
*~*~*

         Sam sądził, że już nigdy nie spotka zwariowanego nieznajomego. A mimo to tydzień później natrafił na niego wchodząc do tego samego sklepu. I już od samego początku wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Dość łatwo można było to wywnioskować z niemal rażąco czerwonego koloru twarzy mężczyzny. Zszedł mu szybko z drogi, widząc, że Gabriel nawet go nie zauważył. Jednak zdążył rzucić w jego stronę:  
\- Mam nadzieję, że dziś nie doszło do rękoczynów.  
         Te kilka słów zatrzymało Novaka, który odwrócił się niemal natychmiast w stronę rozmówcy. Na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawił się uśmiech i część kolorów zniknęła. Za to radość pojawiła się w zielonych oczach mężczyzny.  
\- Nie, choć było blisko. Chyba muszę zmienić sklep, znów nie ma lizaków – skarżył się Gabe.  
         Sam zaśmiał się, bo choć znał mężczyznę tylko kilka minut, mógł się tego spodziewać. Młody lekarz często zachowywał się jak dziecko, zwłaszcza jeśli było już późno i dotyczyło to słodyczy. Dlatego chyba dobrze, ze młody Winchester był przezorny.  
\- Ostatnio kupiłem kilka lizaków więcej w sąsiednim sklepie, by mieć mały zapas. Wożę je ze sobą, więc jeśli jesteś zainteresowany...  
         Gabriel spojrzał na niego jak na bóstwo, co wywołało kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Nieznajomy naprawdę potrafił być jak dziecko...  
\- Naprawdę??? A byłbyś skłonny sprzedać kilka? - Brunet zrobił błagalną minę, po czym szybko dodał. - Cena oczywiście nie gra roli!  
\- Bez przesady. Tak sądziłem, ze jeszcze się spotkamy, więc zawsze mam coś przy sobie na takie okazje – przyznał. - Jednak musiałbym iść do samochodu.  
\- A twoje zakupy? - spytał Novak, gdy szli już w stronę auta jego wybawiciela.  
\- Zaraz wrócę i je zrobię. Nie musisz się o to martwić, nigdzie mi się nie śpieszy. Choć może ty chciałbyś zanieść swoje? - Spojrzał znacząco na torbę w jego ręku.  
\- Nie! Lizaki są najważniejsze. - Widząc specyficzną minę rozmówcy dodał: - Wiem, ze brzmi to jak uzależnienie, jednak to moje jedyne wytchnienie. Po całym dniu mam prawo na choćby jednego...  
\- Tak, tak – przerwał mu Sam. - Rozumiem, choć nie wiem dlaczego właściwie lizaki...  
\- Jakoś tak wyszło, choć nawet lubię te twoje żelki. Zwłaszcza Marv je uwielbia, choć nie powstrzymuje jej to od podjadania mi lizaków.  
         Gdy doszli do samochodu, Sam zanurkował do niego, a po chwili wyskoczył ze spora paczkę lizaków i wręczył je Gabrielowi.  
\- Dzięki, nie wiem co powiedzieć. Pewnie gdyby nie ty, to wróciłbym do samochodu, nawrzeszczał na Marley i był zły przez całą noc – przyznał szczerze.  
\- A kto to jest Marley? - zaciekawił się Sam.  
\- Ja jestem Marley, Marv dla przyjaciół, a ty i tak byś na mnie nawrzeszczał. - Dobiegł ich głos z boku, po czym pojawiła się młoda dziewczyna. - Zaczynałam się martwić, a gdy już wychodziłam by cię szukać, zauważyłam jak idziesz z obcym facetem w stronę jego samochodu. Chciałam ci tylko przypomnieć, że po ostatnim razie obiecałeś, że zaczniesz się szanować – pokręciła zrezygnowana głową, patrząc to na jednego to na drugiego.  
\- Ja...  
         Gabriel zapatrzył się na swoją siostrę, nie wierząc w to co ta właśnie powiedziała. Czy ona właśnie zasugerowała... Głośny wybuch śmiechu Winchestera, zdziwił oboje z rodzeństwa. Spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata, nie do końca rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi.  
\- Och, na pewno dogadałabyś się z moim starszym bratem – przyznał, gdy już się trochę uspokoił. - Zdaje się, ze macie podobne upodobanie do dręczenia rodzeństwa swoim specyficznym poczuciem humoru.  
         Dziewczyna zmierzyła mężczyznę wzrokiem, po czym powoli przytaknęła.  
\- Chyba jednak nie jesteś tak głupi za jakiego cię miałam, wielkoludzie. Ale musisz wiedzieć, ze mój brat się szanuję... A przynajmniej czasami mu to wychodzi.  
\- Za to mój brat powiedział by, że mi rzadko zdarza się nie szanować... Tak w ogóle to jestem Sam.  
\- Myślisz, że nie wiem? Słucham o tobie od tygodnia, więc choćbym była głucha to coś bym musiała załapać. - Dziewczyna westchnęła i spojrzała na rozzłoszczonego brata. - Och przestań wreszcie, przecież go nie pożarłam. Zamieniliśmy zaledwie kilka słów.  
\- O kilka za dużo jak na mój gust – przyznał Gabriel. - Zbierajmy się, młoda. Aż boję się, co by wynikło z waszej dłuższej rozmowy.  
\- Nie musicie uciekać, chętnie poznam twoją siostrę. - Sam próbował ich zatrzymać, jednak uparta mina Gabriela mówiła sama za siebie.  
\- Lepiej nie. Jest już późno, a ty musisz jeszcze zrobić zakupy – przypomniał mu. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję za lizaki, ratujesz mi życie. Tylko jak ja ci się odwdzięczę?  
\- Wymyślę coś – obiecał Winchester. - Do zobaczenia, miło było cię poznać, Marley.  
\- Możesz mi mówić Marv, sądzę, że dość szybko zostaniemy przyjaciółmi – rzuciła na odchodne, a jej brat zaczął ciągnąć ja do samochodu.  
         Dziewczyna machnęła jeszcze na pożegnanie, nim zniknęła wraz z Gabrielem po drugiej stronie budynku. Sam miał nadzieję, że spotkają się jeszcze nie jeden raz. W końcu musi zasłużyć na miano przyjaciela brunetki. W dodatku wiedział, że z rodziną Novaków raczej nie powinien się nudzić... Wydawali się być wyjątkowi, może aż za bardzo...?


End file.
